Betamimetics (β-adrenergic substances) are known from the prior art. For example, reference is made in this respect to the disclosure of WO 04/045618, WO 01/83462 but also older publications, such as for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,581 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,829. These propose betamimetics for the treatment of a number of ailments.
Basically, in the drug treatment of a number of diseases, it is often desirable to prepare medicaments with a longer duration of activity. As a rule, this ensures that the concentration of the active substance in the body needed to achieve the therapeutic effect is guaranteed for a longer period without the need to re-administer the drug at frequent intervals. Moreover, giving an active substance over longer time intervals contributes to the well-being of the patient to a high degree.
It is particularly desirable to prepare a pharmaceutical composition which can be used therapeutically by administration once a day (single dose). The use of a drug once a day has the advantage that the patient can become accustomed relatively quickly to regularly taking the drug at certain times of the day.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to prepare betamimetics which on the one hand provide a therapeutic benefit in the treatment of respiratory complaints and are also characterised by a longer duration of activity and can thus be used to prepare pharmaceutical compositions with a longer duration of activity. A particular aim of the invention is to prepare betamimetics which, by virtue of their long-lasting effect, can be used to prepare a drug for the treatment of respiratory complaints for administration once a day. In addition to these aims, a further objective of the invention is to provide such betamimetics which are not only exceptionally potent but are also characterised by a high degree of selectivity with respect to the β2-adreno-receptor.